You stood there, just a heartbeat away
by owls-tridents-and-scarves
Summary: He had missed her so much. Not that she had been away for a long time, no. She just visited her family in San Francisco for five days. But five days were five days too long for him, considering that they never know how much time together they had. Sucky Summary sucks.


A/N: I don't really know when this takes place. I think it's a little bit AU, with the plot and everything. Dunno. ;D I just wanted to write some Percabeth fluff. Please note that I'm german, so english is not my native language. I don't have a beta, so there will be grammatical mistakes, I'm sure. If you want to be my beta message me! ;D And yeah, this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth just stood there, in the middle of all the people. Not touching, not talking, you staring. And they couldn't care less. Because finally they got to see each other again. He had wanted to pick her up from the airport, but she has insisted, that he should just stay at Camp Half Blood. After a little bit arguing he finally gave up and agreed, because well, it wasn't like he could convince Annabeth. She was too stubborn for that. But did he really stayed at CHB until she arrived? You bet. He asked Agus to drive him to the airport and because the security chef was a nice man and had little to do, he agreed.

But as he stood there, waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the crowd, he suddenly felt dumb. IShe didn't want me here. Why am I here? Oh god, I am so stupid./I His thoughts went crazy and he just wanted to turn around and sprint away before she could see him. But then he catched a glimpse of blonde curls and he was a goner. Every doubt he had just vanished, it was all worth it. Because just then she started walking towards him and he couldn't help but notice what a lucky guy he was. Because his girl was just breathtaking beautiful, even without making any attempt to. She wore sneakers, tight jeans and a simple sea-green t-shirt - the color of his eyes - and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. But that didn't matter, because she was still the most beautiful girl in this universe. And don't you dare to tell the goddess of beauty, but she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite to him.

And then she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. Stormy gray ones meet ocean deep green ones. After a good minute or so, Annabeth finally spoke. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait at the camp!" he could tell that she tried her hardest to sound annoyed, but he noted how the corners of her beautiful lips were turned up in a small smile and how her voice was happy and overwhelmed under the surface. He knew her to good to fall for her act.

Percy just smiled at him. "Well, yeah, you know I never do what you want me to do. And you neither." he said and shrugged, before he got a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Remember that time at Mount St. Helena where I told you to ran off like a thousand times and you insisted on staying nevertheless? Oh, and if I recall right than you also kissed me back then."

"One of the best things I ever did." the blonde teenage girl said smiling and winked.

He chuckled. "Wow, that was a cheesy one, wise girl." The both of them started chuckling for a few moments, until she began speaking again.

"Well, I think your presence is getting on me, seaweed brain." she said laughing, before adding: "Guess you should do it better then and not be all cheesy and cute on me."

The teenager began fake-pouting. "Oh, and I planned a whole speech how much I missed you and all like 'your smile lights up my world' and 'I never want to spent a day apart from you again' and everything. But well, if you don't want that, I get it." Slowly he slipped his arms around her waist and drew her close. He didn't realized how much he craved for her touch, until he had it again. Not that she had been away for a long time, no. She just visited her family in San Francisco for five days. But five days were five days too long for him, considering that they never know how much time together they had. His glance flickered toward her soft and pink lips and then up to her eyes again. He almost couldn't believe how badly he wanted to kiss her. "I guess we should just go to the car then, I'm sure Argus is waiti-"

"Just shut up, you idiot, and kiss me, Percy." she interrupted him. The way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. But he didn't have to be told twice. Slowly he leaned down and captured those perfect lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet and said everything that needed to be said. 'I missed you so much.', 'I love you.', 'Next time I visit my family you will come with me so my dad can officially meet you as my boyfriend.' and everything else. Words? Pff, who needed those anyway? Lips can be put to much better use than speaking. And while they kissed in middle of the airport, just like a normal couple, the world was okay. Just for a little while, they've got nothing to worry about and everything was perfect.


End file.
